


Winter Together

by Dosello (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Cafe AU, Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff with Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, high school sweethearts, winter together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dosello
Summary: Akaashi is forced to manage the family café in his remote home-town after the sudden death of his father, leaving Tokyo, his literature degree, his friends and his boyfriend.That is until the boyfriend surprises him with a vist, and together, the sweet hearts rekindle over the winter. But can their love survive?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Winter Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wanted to write a slice of life kinda story. I plan to make it kinda angsty yet cute, so hope you enjoy!

Akaashi vaguely wondered how he ended up like this.

The eve of morning had approached, and it was well past 7. Akaashi’s hands were busy wiping the counters and making account logs of yesterday’s profits. The only good thing about his situation was that he didn’t have to hire someone and miraculously managed to handle a small café alone despite ending up exhausted to the bone and despite his lonesomeness Akaashi didn’t mind the nauseating lovey-dovey couples as long as they pay and tip him well. 

Every day he hustled through the day only to be reminded that he won’t end up being the hot-shot writer or editor as he had dreamed to be, and end up stuck here, managing the family business because dear good ol’ dad decided the peak of his life would be the best time to die. 

Dropping out of college was a brash decision, he’d admit. It meant any optimism towards the future he’d dreamed of was shattered. It also meant losing almost all contact he’d with his mates because his phone decided to drown itself in a ditch while running towards the hospital after they told him his father had been under critical conditions in ICU and his father had been, well, honestly, he was still bitter about his father’s death but he knew kidney failure was so much to blame, a history of heart attacks, type 2 diabetes, he was only expected to live so long. 

A loud thud on the door wakes him from his thoughts and he sees the familiar faces he had been used to- Kuroo and Kenma. 

The first time he met Kuroo after his father’s death was in the most cliché, corny way ever. Kuroo’s car had broken down and in the pouring rain he took refuge in the little café where he reunited with his long-lost “sweetheart”. 

Kuroo has dragged Kenma to the town as a ‘getaway’ but he said he had wanted to surprise Kenma with ‘Akaashi’s existence’ and their “reunion” had been as dull as their friendship. He’d commend Kuroo for trying, but he and Kenma never clicked the way he did with Kuroo.

Akaashi mouthed, “closed” gesturing with his hand and he saw Kuroo make a face, and barged into the café anyway, with his little (literally) friend trailing behind him. Kenma was cute- he’d give Kuroo that, the little thing seemed disinterested, almost apathetic most of the times, but seemed strangely clingy to Kuroo. When he asked Kuroo about that he was told they were childhood friends and that was that.

Kuroo and Kenma seat themselves on the table nearest to the counter and Kuroo smirks in the condescending way he does and Akaashi raises a brow.

“We’re closed, you don’t get special treatment”, he teases.

Kuroo grins in the annoying way he does, “Of course we do. Especially because I have good news, he’s coming”

Akaashi turns around, his back to the two and starts prepping coffee, “He? You say that for every guy I’ve dated, even Pa knew your “he” wasn’t something special”

Kuroo clicks his tongue, “Nope, this “he” is different. It’s him.”

Akaashi sighs loudly, slumping his shoulders and turns around, “Is it Ryuuchi? How do you even manage to keep record of these people?”

Kuroo shrugs, “Somehow your flings prefer to contact me, and no, it isn’t Ryuuchi, god no, he was the worst of ‘em.”

Akaashi rolls his eyes, “The biggest pump chump there was. His dick went limp the moment he came”

Kuroo scrunched his nose, “He didn’t even make you squirt did he?”

Akaashi gives him a disinteresting look, resting his elbows on the counter, “I am a man. I can’t squit.”

Kuroo grins, “Sure you can, Kenma squirts”

Kenma looks up from his phone with flushed cheeks and the most pissed look on his face, “I don’t squirt”, he mumbles quietly.

Kuroo gasps, “Sure you do. Remember that class when you had that egg in-“

“No, I don’t”

Akaashi smiles over hearing the usual banter and pours their coffee for them, just how they liked it—two sugar for Kuroo, black for Kenma.

“Anyway,” Kuroo starts again, “Bokuto is coming.”

Akaashi pauses, “Bokuto-san? Here?” 

“Yeah, why?” Kuroo slurps the sweetly saturated coffee, “I thought you’d be happy to hear he was coming.”

“Well” Akaashi stares off, he gulps suddenly feeling his throat run dry, “We didn’t exactly finish off that well. It was quite abrupt, then I lost my contacts”

“That doesn’t sound so bad.”

“You weren’t there.”

Kuroo hums, resting his chin on his palm as he stares at Kenma, who sips his coffee unbothered, and watches something on his phone.

“How long are you guys here for?” Akaashi asks, turning back to remove bagful of flour and eggs from the storage shelf.

“You got bored that easily?”

“Hardly, I am just curious” Akaashi responds, re-reading the ingredients in the tiny notebook splattered in scribbled pencil in his mother’s handwriting.

“I have a few interviews after the winter ends, so probably till week after Christmas?”

Akaashi hums in respond. Christmas would mean he’d need to pre-pare the batches of festive cookies and buy twice the milk and cookie dough he buys. He takes a mental note to go to the market to restock.

“Did you invite him?” Akaashi asks out of the blue.

Kuroo blinks, “Yes of course, you think that guy could’ve figured out where you relocated yourself?”

Akaashi chuckles, “What’s he doing now? Repeating a year or two?”

Kuroo laughs, “The association sponsored him, full blown funding and all. He plays Pro now”

Akaashi sat down in front of them, face turning in surprise, “He still plays?”

“Yeah, that idiot didn’t know anything else”

Akaashi chuckles off handedly, and stares outside the long glass pane as the sun shone brighter, and the buzzing of people and buses began to ring louder. 

He thought of Bokuto— the dates they’d been to, they way they fucked, he didn’t know if he missed it yet, his father’s death had enough toll on him, and then suddenly managing an entire store, while paying off his student loans and the medical bills didn’t leave him enough energy to be horny or seek out a relationship. 

Anxiety started bubbling in his heart the way it did whenever he began to overthink. How much would Bokuto have changed? Was he taller now? More buff? Shit, that turned him on a little. So, he definitely missed Bokuto. 

“Anyway, since you dropped out, he hasn’t dated anyone either”

Akaashi turns, “Really? Not even that girl who-“

“-who got obsessed over his pecs? Yeah, no. Seems like you still have a shot pretty boy”

“At least you acknowledge your shot got over a long time ago” Akaashi teases with a smile.

Kuroo clicks his tongue, “You were too tall”

Akaashi raises his brows and looks at Kenma, and hums in acknowledgment.

A loud knock and a thud distract them and Akaashi turns to look and his heart skips seeing the familiar blend of grey-black, the athletic tall figure and that idiot smile.

He smiles, “Uninvited customers just can’t give me a break can they?”

Akaashi moves to turn over the switch lock of the café and feels his body thrust into a hug the moment the door swings.

He breathes in the sudden contact, almost shivering as if his entire body had suddenly become incredibly sensitive, perhaps he had been touch starved for far too long. 

They part when Kuroo joins beside him, smiling at the scene. 

“I told you to come earlier” he says.

“This town has like, twenty four lanes that look the same. Give me a break.”

“You’re just too dumb”

Bokuto gives him a light punch to his shoulder and turns to look at Akaashi with a smile, and checks him out—visibly, eyes up and down. 

Akaashi tries to keep himself from smiling, “What?”

“Can’t your old flame check you out?”

“Old flame?”

“You aren’t engaged?”

Akaashi gives him a look and then turns to Kuroo accusingly. 

“I thought it’d be a pleasant surprise?” Kuroo squeaks.

“Wait, wait- so you aren’t engaged? You didn’t have a pretty little woman who was your childhood best friend who confessed to you when you came here?”

“N-no? I am gay? Even if I did I’d still want to live with a man.”

Bokuto relaxed visibly, “I have no clue why I am so happy but I am.”

Akaashi shakes his head and turns to Kuroo, “-and why would you say something like that?” 

Kuroo shrugs, “I did think I went a little far, he was sad the entire day.”

Somehow it pleased Akaashi greatly that Bokuto was upset over him being engaged, a relationship was still far, they had lot of broken chains to fix, plus him looking after the café and Bokuto now playing professionally meant a relationship would be practically impossible and they knew far distance never works.

Yet looking at Bokuto still bubbled his heart—he was still the over-bearing, kind of stupid yet smart, dedicated, passionate man that Akaashi had dreamed to find. They were High-school sweethearts, and they said high school sweethearts never part, yet they did, they parted, and Akaashi had been left alone to sweep the mess of what had occurred. 

A relationship was impossible, so why should they even try? 

Yet Akaashi felt his heart squeeze at the idea of Bokuto loving someone else, truly, loving someone other than him, he didn’t know why, he didn’t own him, he had already seen Bokuto flirt with others out of pettiness whenever they fought, trying to make him jealous—he knew, he knew so he never quite gave Bokuto what he wanted. He didn’t hover him possessively, even when they started dating they almost always acted the same, save for Bokuto shamelessly giving him cheek kisses or pecks over his face, like a owl. Like an annoying, large, volleyball-playing owl.

“There he goes, Akaashi is overthinking again.”

“Akaashi! Earth to Akaashi” 

He shakes his head, “Yes, what did you say?”

Kuroo laughs, “He wants to spend the day with you>”

Akaashi blinks, “With me?” He looks down to stare at his watch, “It’s a weekend, I can’t.”

Bokuto gets visibly upset, perking up after a while, he says, “What if I help you out today?”

“What?”

“Rather,” Kuroo speaks up, “I was suggesting that you take the day off today, hang out with your good-y old ex.”

Akaashi raises his brows, “You?”, he turns to look at Kenma, “…and him?”

Kuroo feigns offence, “We’ll treasure your café, and you bet I’ll attract the ladies. Maybe I’ll even woo a cute one for myself.”

Akaashi chuckled, “Yeah, no way, you’ll turn this place around. I can’t afford that, quite literally. I’ll prefer you show Bokuto-san around and I’ll close early instead.”

Kuroo pouts, “You won’t give this old man a chance to get a pretty lady for himself?”

“You’re a year older than me.”

“Young children and their stubbornness.”

Bokuto smiles and wraps an arm around Akaashi’s waist, bringing him closer, “Either ways, I’d prefer to spend the day with you.” 

Akaashi smiles, “I didn’t agree to either of those terms yet.”

“Then let me help you around, Kuroo and Kenma will leave and you agree to close early instead.” 

“What? What did I do?” Kuroo whines.

“You’re really asking that?”

A long hard look from them and Kuroo pouts, 

“Fine.” he gruntingly agrees.

Somehow Akaashi thinks his life isn’t going to be as mundane as before. Even for a short while.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Do tell me what you think. I love writing Kuroo, hope he finds a cute girl for himself, lolol.  
> Bokuto is somewhat tough to write, he's a very spontaneous character. 
> 
> Do comment, it really motivates to write more! Thanks!


End file.
